politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Republic of Cobh
Description Republic of Cobh is a small federation of city states in Cork Harbour. It's also a Special Administrative Region under the country of Doleland. Ethymology The port, which has had several Irish language names, was first called "Cove" ("The Cove of Cork") in 1750. It was renamed by the British as "Queenstown" in 1849 to commemorate a visit by Queen Victoria. No source has been identified for when the name was officially changed to Cobh, but it occurred around the time the Irish Free State was established. Cobh is a Gaelicisation of the English name Cove, and it shares the same pronunciation. It has no meaning in the Irish language. History The Republics history is one of hardship in the struggle to keep the peace in Cork Harbour. Pre-Republic It begins after the collapse of the Irish Government in Dublin and of many countries around the world. New states were being formed and there was bloodshed on the once peaceful island if Ireland. Fearful that the same horrors that were happening in the rest of the country, towns and villages around the Harbour assemble in Cobh to form a temporary union. After two weeks of talks the Articles of the City States was signed and the United City States of Cork Harbour was formed. It would be a loose federation of the different towns in the Harbour and it was centered in Cobh. It was to keep the region safe and prosperous until the fighting stopped and a new Irish Government was formed. But the fighting never stopped. But after months of waiting the UCSCH was invited to a meeting in the ruins of Cork City Hall. The local groups and states had had enough of war and wanted peace. So after much debate among the cities on whether to attend or not the UCSCH sent a delegation to try to help hash out an agreement. Three months passed by and finally and agreement was signed by all attending states. The agreement was the formation of a Cork Provisional Government to rule what was left of county Cork. If a state didnt wish to join they wouldnt be forced to. It was to be based in Cork city by a Council of Representatives. A nationwide vote was held to decide if the UCSCH would join. The result was 57% for joining and 43% against, so it joined the CPG. Foundation ''' The CPG held together peacefully for two years before conflicts arose again. The western towns wanted more autonomy and the fascists were threatening to storm the Government. On the 2nd of February 2019 the western towns formed their own state and sent a declaration of independence to Cork City. Not wanting to lose these fertile lands the CPG declared war on the new West Cork Federation on the 4th of February 2019. This would start a bloody conflict between the two states. As if to make things worst the state of Doleland joined in on the side of West Cork. After 5 months of bloody battles in the west and uprisings in the north a Fascist coup took Cork City on the 14th of July. This completely destroyed any unity left in the CPG and it collapsed. Once again fearful war would come to their towns and villages representatives from old UCSCH towns once more met in Cobh on the first of August to once again form a new state. After two weeks of talks on the 14th of August 2019 Thomas Moore stepped out in front of a huge crowd and on the steps of an old brick building that had once been a school and proclaimed the Republic of Cobh. He read out a declaration of independence and stated the Cork Harbour was once again a free and seperate nation from the CPG. The crowd cheered and applauded him. He was to be the first Taoiseach of the new republic. However now the war for independence had to be fought. It lasted 2 months as the CPG Remnants refused to give up Cork Harbour but the end the CPG was destroyed. In the peace deal Doleland promised to guarantee Cobh's independence. However it would get access to the Harbour, free trade and a military base in Middleton.This is known as the Cobh-Dole Treaty. It would also be re-negotiated in ten years. '''The Assassination and February coup The Republic would remain at largely at peace until 2030. In January 2030 Doleland sent a delegation to re-negotiate the terms of the Cobh-Dole Treaty. At first Thomas Moore rejected and even sent the army to the border but after being pressured by the eastern City States Thomas Moore accepted and the negotiations were held in Middleton. However when this became public knowledge there was huge outcry against this. By many in was seen as Moore giving up on the Republic's ideals. Protests were held in Cobh, Crosshaven and Ringaskiddy but Moore held firm. On the 4th of February Moore was in Crosshaven to speak to it's Council and as he left the Government building, a single shot was heard and the Hero of Cobh was dead before he hit the ground. His assassin remains unknown. The crowds were shocked and many people were arrested. The Tanaiste Sean Ryan was quickly sworn in as Taoiseach the next day. But as he was being sworn in armed groups of men seized all entrances into Cobh and besieged Fort Camden where forces loyal to Cobh had retreated to. However a naval bombardment stopped them from taking Cobh. The group responsible was identified as the The Anti-Communist Front(ACF) and they declared that the Government was corrupt and had lost sight of the vision of the Republic of Cobh.It was led by Liberals and Nationalists that had left Cumann na Poblachta. They then declared themselves the true Government of Cobh. Thanks to the naval bombardment the defenses in Cobh were reinforced and strengthen. Units from the armed forces and even troops from Doleland were shipped across the Harbour. With these troops Sean Ryan pushed back the rebels the District of Rushbrooke. The coup had failed but the government was still in a terrible situation. The War of 2030 The Beginning Throughout the country the rebels and forces loyal to Sean clashed in all City States but fighting quickly ended in most Cities. However Crosshaven had successfully overthrown it's pro Cobh Government and declared the Republic of Crosshaven on the 20th of February. All rebel forces pulled back to the republic. Meanwhile Sean would stabilize the rest of the country. Fighting would be contained to Rushbrooke and Crosshaven. The Federal Army would be reorganised into the 1st and 2nd divisions. Local troops from City-States were also organised into a proper fighting force. Doleland would also send troops to help Sean deal with the rebellion. The Siege of Rushbrooke On the 20th of February troops from the 1st Cobh division and the 5th Dole tank brigade marched into the rebel held Rushbrooke District. They were ambushed immediately by rebel forces and were pushed back. After seeing this Sean ordered that a bombardment be commenced on the rebel positions. It would last five days and on the fifth day a rebel soldier came out under a white flag and said his commander wished to surrender. The surrender was accepted. The Battle for Crosshaven On the 23rd of February the 2nd Cobh division started to bombard Crosshaven hoping to weaken it's defenses. When news arrived that Rushbrooke had surrendered it was hoped Crosshaven would too. However no surrender came. February 28th after 5 days of shelling the troops moved in, but since the bombardment had been aimed at demoralizing the rebels the area around Crosshaven hadn't been shelled. This is where most rebel fighters had fled to escape the bombardment. So as Cobh troops marched down the R612 to Crosshaven they were attacked and heavy fighting occurred. After 3 days of heavy and bloody fighting the forces loyal to Cobh reached Whispering Pines roughly half way to Crosshaven. Other attacks were launched to seize The Square to the north and Robert's Cove to the south. However casualties were heavy. The offensive was halted. A second offensive was launched a week later on the 10th of March to reach the forces trapped in Camden Fort but this made it just outside Watermeadow after 2 days of fighting. Here the ruined buildings from the bombardment had been turned into heavily fortified positions thus preventing further advances. The Rescue from Camden The troops in Camden Fort were comprised of federal troops, local troops and some police officers numbering in total 245 men plus 3,000 civilians who had fled from the rebels. By the 7th of March they were running low on food. They managed to send a message for help to Cobh, but when the 2nd offensive failed many lost hope. The rebels had begun attacking the fort everyday and starting a small bombardment. It was decided that the civilians and soldiers were to be evacuated by sea. This started on 14th of March. The Cobh started bombarding the area surrounding the fort. Small craft were sent in and they started ferrying the civilians out. However the rebels realised what was happening and launched a huge assault on the fort. The soldiers formed a rear guard for the evacuation and held back the attack. After 5 hours all civilians had been safely evacuated but the attack continued. By now the defenders were reduced to 47 exhausted soldiers. The decision was made to evacuate the wounded. The rest would stay and hold back the rebels. The outnumbered garrison would hold out for another hour before all were killed. The 3rd Offensive Once Camden Fort had been evacuated the 2nd Cobh division started bombarding Watermeadow and Crosshaven. Troops from Doleland were landed in Butlerstown North and an armoured brigade also from Doleland attacked from Robert's Cove. There was limited resistance and the two Dole forces quickly connected with eachother. On the 15th of March the assault on Watermeadow began, fighting was brutal and casualties quickly started to increase. However commandos were landed in the beach at Crosshaven and they took the rebels by surprise. Fighting would continue in Crosshaven for another week since every building had to be cleared or they'd get ambushed. Finally the rebels were pushed back to Weaver's Point and were surrounded. Myrtleville fell to the Dole forces the next day. The rebels still refused to surrender so on the 23rd of March Sean ordered the rebel forces be bombarded until they surrendered or were wiped out. The rebels would hold out for 3 days before surrendering. Aftermath Fighting would not end for another year since scattered groups of rebels would refuse to surrender. This would lead Sean to impose martial law in the City-State of Crosshaven effectively bringing it under direct rule from Cobh. The ACL was named a terrorist organisation and banned. Protests against martial law would be ruthlessly put down. The agreement with Doleland was finished and agreed upon by both sides. This is known as the Second Cobh-Dole Treaty. The terms were Cobh would become a special administrative region of Doleland, Doleland would be represented in Cobh by the Governor-General and the members of the National Council must be approved by Doleland. The Republic of Cobh had become a puppet government of Doleland. This treaty would dominate Cobh politics from now on. Fall of Cumann na Poblachta With Sean Ryan's unpopular regime which was seen as near military dictatorship Cumann na Poblachta's popularity also fell. He kept martial law in Crosshaven and would try to centralize the country even more. So when the next election occured in 2039 the coalition of parties known as the Democratic Coalition won and their leader Jo Po became Taoiseach. He promised to end martial law and to revive the economy. 2039-2045 When Jo Po was sworn in as Taoiseach his first act was to end martial law in Crosshaven and re-established the City's Government. He has also opened up The Republic's economy to the world. He has tried twice to re-negotiate the Second Cobh-Dole Treaty but Doleland has refused. The May Day attack and 2045 Crisis On the 1st of May at 7:20 pm a missile hit the Cobh International Trade Center killing 485 people and injuring thousands more. This would become known as the May Day attack. The origin of the missile was unknown and on the 3rd of May a second missile would hit the State Hall of Carrigaline killing a further 98 people and injuring 200 more. The origins still remained unknown. On the 4th of May Jo Po would speak in front a huge crowd at the ruins of Carrigaline State Hall. He offered condolences for the victims families, condemned the attacks and declared those responsible terrorists and enemies of the State. He would also donate some of his wealth to rebuild and would oversee the reconstruction efforts. 2 days later did the group responsible become known. It was a small Arabian country, the reason still unknown. Jo Po would demand recompense for the damage done but was refused. On the 7th of May an Emergency Meeting of the National Council was held and it was decided to prepare a bombing campaign until the enemy surrendered. Doleland and other allies also offered to participate in the airstrikes. They also tried to negotiate with the arabs before the bombing would begin to avoid deaths but the arabs refused. So the campaign began on the 24th of May. On the 25th the enemy called Jo Po a warmonger for this and it's allies would demand an end to the airstrikes or they'd declare war on Cobh. Jo Po stated he would only pull out if recompense was paid. The small state would reject but it's allies would pressure it to comply. On the 1st of June an end to the conflict would be declared and Cobh would once again have peace. The Red Split In March of 2047 two years before the next elections the Red Bloc was in a panic. Jo Po's term had been extremely prosperous for the Republic despite tensions with Doleland. A split was emerging in the Red Bloc on how to win the next elections. Most supported the Second Cobh-Dole Treaty and did not wish for change. Others felt Communism could not be brought to Cobh if they continued to support the treaty. This split led to many leaving Cumann na Poblachta as would not stop it's support for Doleland. A new party called the New Communist Front would be formed and they start to fight against Cumann na Poblachta in the Communist City-States. The New Communist Front would even start gunfights in Middleton and Carrigtohill but wouldn't make many gains. Eventually Jo Po would be forced by the Cumann na Poblachta dominated National Council to ask Doleland to interfere and end the fighting. This would completely destroy the New Communist Front and it would split into many smaller parties. This would split the Communist vote in the next election. Geography The republic is mainly comprised of the area of Cork Harbour and the surrounding regions. The land surrounding the Harbour is largely flat and very fertile. The hills near the Harbour mouth are full of minerals. The river Lee forms an important water source for the Republic. Government The Republics Government is a Federal Republic. Its comprised of seven City States, one Federal Territory and one Federal City State. The National Government This is the Federal Government that controls the Republic and the Various City States. Its currently located in Cobh. Its divided into the executive branch(Taoiseach and National Council), the legislative branch (National Congress) and the judiciary (the Supreme Court of Laws). They all meet in the old brick build where the Proclamation of Independence was read. The Executive Branch The Republic has two executive powers. The Taoiseach and the National Council. The Taoiseach The Taoiseach is elected by the people in every City State and serves a ten year term (max 2 terms). He is the head of the National Council but doesn't hold much power. He can make executive orders and if The Emergency Powers Act ''of the constitution is enabled he can dismiss the National Council for the duration of the Crisis. Can be forced from office if the National Council and the National Congress both agree to do so. = '''Taoiseachs of the Republic' = * Thomas Moore(Cumann na Poblachta): First term (August 2019-August 2029) * Thomas Moore(Cumann na Poblachta): Second term(August 2029-February 2030) * Sean Ryan(Cumann na Poblachta): First Term(March 2030-August 2039) * Jo Po(Cobh First Party): First term(August 2039- ) The National Council The National Council is made up of a selected representative from each City State totaling seven plus a representative from Doleland. Selected by the Government of the City-State they represent and serve for ten years.They must be approved by Doleland. The Council holds the majority of power in the Republic. But they also make sure that laws have the best interests of each City State. They can approve and disapprove laws. They can also get rid of a law. Everyone has one vote. There is also the position of Governor-General and he represents the government of Doleland but he can only vote on laws that concern Doleland. The Council members are * James Leyton (Crosshaven) * Pat Roche (Carrigtohill) * Daniel O'S (Carrigaline) * Cillian Floody (Passage West) * Adam Flanders (Cloyne) * Ava Phelan (Middleton) * Roddy Bonne (Whitegate) * Governor-General : Sam Mulch(Doleland) The Legislative Branch '' This is comprised of the National Congress. There are 217 members of Congress. Each state elects 27 Congressmen but Cobh elects 28 as its its the capital state. The Congress debate and write laws. It can legislate mainly on national issues. If a City State asks it can also legislate on what that City State wants. Every law needs a majority to be allowed to continue. A party needs 13 Congress seats to form a majority. Elected every ten years. ''The Judicial Branch This is comprised the Supreme Court of Laws. It makes sure that all laws are constitutional and also deals with problems between states. There 3 judges who are selected by the National Council. Political Parties There many different parties in the Republic. They can't compete in elections for the National Council only for Congress and Taoiseach. Most parties either support the Second Cobh-Dole Treaty or want complete independence from Doleland. The parties are In Government : '' The Democratic Coalition * Cobh First Party(Nationalist, Democrats)Independence * Cobh Christian Front(Christian Democrats)Neutral * The Conservative Party(Conservatives)Independence ''Opposition ''(not all are in Government): * The Socialist Party(Socialist)Neutral * Cumann na Poblachta(Communists)Dole * The Jamesians(Syndicalists)Neutral * New Sinn Fein(Republican Nationalist)Independence * The Democratic Front(Democrats)Independence * The Workers Party(Marxists)Neutral * The Peoples Party(Populists)Dole * The Fennians Party(Nationalist Militarists)Independence * The Western Workers Union(Eco Socialists)Neutral * The Green Party(Green Politics)Independence * Labour Party(Social Democrats)Neutral * The Liberal Party(Liberals)Independence * The Jacobins(Anarchists)Neutral '''The Local Governments '''''City States These are where the main towns governing body acts as the states governing body as well. The type of government in the City-State depends on the City-state. The City States make the local laws for their own City State and even have the power to form their own militias. They can't make laws that involve foreign relations and the military. The City States are # Crosshaven( a republic ) # Carrigaline( a republic ) # Passage West( a parliamentary republic ) # Carrigtohill( a socialist republic ) # Middleton( a communist republic ) # Cloyne( a communist republic ) # Whitegate( a communist republic ) Federal Territories This is like a City State except it has a Governor who is appointed by the National Council. He represents the National Council and answers to it. The one Federal Territory is # The South Western Territory Federal Cities This is a city that doesn't have it's own governing body. The Federal Government acts as it's government.The only Federal city is # Ringaskiddy Federal City State This is the City State in which the Government is located. This now is Cobh City State. Thus the capital city is located in this City State. The current Federal City State is # Cobh City State Notable Government Policies Immigration All immigrants are welcome, especially those who are of Irish descent as they are seen as lost brothers. Anyone can apply for citizenship and asylum Military The Republican Guard is a defensive force only. It can't get involved in political affairs and the Chief General must obey the National Council. Environment Environmental protection is not just seen as important but also as the Government's duty to protect. Renewable energy is encouraged and subsidies are given by the Government to anyone wishing to change. Education Education in primary and secondary schools is compulsory. Torture and Capital Punishment Torture in any form is illegal in the Republic. Capital Punishment is also illegal. Drugs All drugs are allowed to be used for medical purposes. Any drug found to be harmful to the consumer or people nearby is illegal. Cannabais is not illegal under federal law but some states have made illegal. Consuming illegal drugs is considered an illness and therefore treated as such. The victim will then go through rehab and any assistance needed will be offered. There will be no jail sentence no matter the amount of offences. Abortion This is illegal unless the mother's life is at risk. Health Care Health is free for everyone under 18, anyone with a disability and poor households. Everyone gets child benefits. Military The military in Cobh is split in 3 groups The Federal Armed Forces, The Local Militias and The Secret Service. Federal Armed Forces The Federal Armed Forces are composed of 5 branches. These are the Republican Guard(RG), the Republican Air Force(RAF), the Republican Navy(RN), the Special Forces and the National Guard(NG). They all answer to the Commander in Chief of the Armed Forces who answers to the National Council. Its a completely volunteer force and volunteers must be above 18 to join. All branches are equiped with state of the art weaponry and very sophisticated technology. The Republican Guard This is the ground force of the Armed Forces. Currently composed of 40000 trained soldiers. They are well trained and equiped. They posses some artillery pieces but very few offensive vehicles. The Federal Air Force Consists of 110 modern planes. The Federal Navy Currently consists of 5 small frigates to keep an eye on illegal drug and human trafficking. The Special Forces 5 groups of 10 men highly trained and very well equiped. Used to carry out small raids and to protect the Taoiseach. The National Guard This is a small unarmed force of 10000 solders who act as a kind of Federal Police. They help them keep order but also patrol the Republics bordors. The Local Militias Under the Constitution each City State has the right to have an armed militia to help keep order and to support the Federal Armed Forces. Unlike their Federal counterparts they have no limitations on offensive or defensive capabilities. Meaning most of these militias are just as well equiped and trained as the Federal Armed Forces. The Secret Service This branch was set up in 2032 to spy on political opponents in the country and to gather intelligence on the nearby countries. It answers directly to the National Council and the Taoiseach. It has agents in all major countries in europe and some in the former USA. It does have an armed branch that serve as a secret police to keep down dissent. Foreign Relations The Republic used to be fairly isolationist except with necessary trade with some Cities and States on the Continent. But after Jo Po's election as Taoiseach, he embarked on a campaign to improve the Republic's relations with it's neighbours. On the 3rd July 2041 he successfully negotiated the Republic's entry into an international alliance The Immortals. ''The purpose of this move was to show everyone that Cobh was opening up to the world. Most treaties signed by the Republic are trade deals. As of 2031 it has a special treaty with the State of Doleland. Cobh is seen as a very autonomous region of Doleland. This is for closer economical ties and benefits. The terms were Doleland would keep it's base in Middleton and free access to Cork Harbour. Also it would have a representative in the National Council and Cobh would give up it's ability to declare war or forge alliances. The National Council also has to answer to Doleland directly in times of emergency. The Republic's foreign policy consists mainly of following Dolelands policy though it does have it's own embassies. Economy The Republic's economy is centered on commerce and it's one of the freest economies on the planet. It's extremely business friendly and very dynamic. It has seen a huge influx of foreign businesses since 2041 after Jo Po ended 20 years of economic isolation. In 2043 the Index of Economic Freedoms place Cobh as the third emerging freest economy in Europe and the fifth in the world. The ease of doing business is increasing drastically and Jo Po is hoping to reach the top 5 by 2049. To achieve this he has lowered the corporate tax to 4% and even some tax exemptions . While corruption in the federal government is near non-existent some states are quite corrupt in their economy and government. Foreign investment has greatly increased due to a skilled labour force and cheap corporate tax. 95% of the economy supplied by green methods. However despite all these changes Cobh has remained quite cheap to live in. Cobh is one the largest importers and exporters in Europe due to Cork Harbour already having good facilities and it being the largest natural harbour in Europe. The Republic's currency is the Cobh Gold Standard and it's issued by the National Treasury. The exchange rate is one USD to 0.75 CSG. '''Employment' The employment rate in the country is currently at 5.65% the lowest in years. During 2040 and 2041 during the economic crisis it sat at 8.92% but has since gone down. It's ranked 10th in terms of smallest unemployment rate in the world. The Government provides aid to all unemployed households and the homeless through it's Help Those In Need Programme. ''It provides tax exemptions and will help them try to find a job. Most people are employed in industry agriculture and pharmaceuticals. 33% are employed in industrial sectors, 20% in agriculture and 18.56% in pharmaceuticals. The rest are employed in port services, community services, fishing, tourism and mining. '''Industrial sectors' The Republic's economy is quite diverse and therefore very stable. The main industrial sectors are steel and aluminium manufacturing, Munitions production ship building and electronics. These four sectors are the heart of the economy. Other Economical Sectors Farming forms the second largest part of the economy after trade. The goal is to make the Republic completely self sufficient when it comes to food production. Trade is the largest sector due to Cork Harbour and the strategic position of the Republic as the first port ships visit after crossing the Atlantic or before crossing. Tourism Tourism forms quite an important part of Cobh's economy. 3 million visit the Republic every year and this number is increasing every year. They come to visit the historical town of Cobh, Spike island fort and the natural beauty of the Harbour. Infrastructure Cobh's infrastructure is one of the most advanced in Ireland. There's a large network of underground trains and subways would connect all towns and cities. There would also be highways connecting the main cities. Due to the amount of trains and metros and their good quality has led to cars becoming unnecessary and hteir number has been hugely reduced . Demographics As of 1st January 2044 there are 480,508 people in the Republic of Cobh. This number is increasing fairly slowly. 94% of these people are citizens while 5% are permanent residents, foreign students and workers the last 1% are immigrants seeking asylum. The census also found that 79.8% identify as of Irish Celtic decent, 18.2% as of European(French,German,Polish and English) decent and 1% as other(Chinese,Libyans,Arabs,Indians and Congolese). People can identify as races from both parents.The age group 0-18 forms 24% of population, 19-65 form 61% and 66+ form 15%. The average age of a citizen is 30 years old and life expectancy is 83.2 years. Religion Cobh is a primarily a christian country . The primary religions are Catholicism, Protestantism, Judaism and Islam. The republic is officially a secular state so no one religion is favored but Catholicism is the most influential religion. Religious practices are allowed in public. However any religion that threatens the stability of the Republic isn't allowed to practice in public.